


Get You a Queen Who Can Do Both

by ItsClydeBitches



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Baking, Blogging, F/M, Gen, Humor, JA Secret Santa, Multimedia, Tumblr, silly holiday fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches
Summary: Jupiter Jones, Queen of the Universe and Everything Ever, MIGHT be running a shitty tumblr blog in her free time...... but that's none of my business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bemusedlybespectacled for the Secret Santa exchange!

So Phtotobucket doesn't allow 3rd party hosting anymore without making me pay an obscene amount and AO3 is being super picky about how and whether images show up here. So if you'd like to 'read' this fic head on over [here](http://itsclydebitches.tumblr.com/post/163545253660/putting-this-here-because-apparently-photobucket) to my tumblr <3

**Author's Note:**

> For more on the memes in this fic, check out my post [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


End file.
